


Damn Your Eyes

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stakeout, oneshotty shotness, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack are on a stake-out and Stiles is being himself. Derek wants to be mad, but Damn those whiskey coloured eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 'Damn Your Eyes' by (either) Etta James (my personal favourite) or recent cover by Alex Clare.

 

Damn those eyes. Eyes the colour of single malt whiskey, with two ice cubes in a crystal tumbler. Eyes which happen to be Derek Hale's Kryptonite. They're on a stake out; Boyd and Erica together, Scott and Isaac frolicking in the woods like the puppies they are and that leaves Derek with Stiles. Stiles, being the dim wit moron he is, refuses to stay where he's safe and runs into danger head first, with Derek following those bloody eyes. 

 

They pull up to the cliff and begin the stake-out; his betas have the exciting work whilst he and Stiles are patrol. Stiles reaches into the backseat of the jeep and pulls out a plastic bag, no doubt filled with snacks for the adrenaline brimmed teen. They've been here five minutes and already his leg is bouncing. Derek restraints from settling his hand on the boys leg to calm it. Stiles began munching loudly on a cookie. Derek rolled his eyes and flashed a glare at Stiles, who took a larger and louder bite.

 

 

"Do you have to eat so loudly?" Derek snapped, turning his head back to the skyline around them.

 

 

"It's not my fault you have super wolfy alpha hearing, I eat normally." He replied, fitting a whole cookie in his mouth and chewing it sloppily whilst jamming a straw at the edge of his lips. Derek waited till he'd swallowed the cookie and soda, before casually slipping his hand behind his head and slamming it down against the steering wheel.

 

 

"What the- Not again. Ow! Oh My God." Stiles rubbed his forehead and flashed Derek an angry glance. Derek would have found it funny if it wasn't for those damn eyes. He was lost slightly in the way the colour swirled in the moonlight. "Are you staring at my eyes?" Stiles mumbled, his voice laced with humour.

 

 

"No." Derek mumbled in his best I-am-the-alpha voice.

 

 

"You were!" Stiles exclaimed, bouncing in his seat and turning to face the big bad alpha. "Are my eyes pretty Derek?"

 

 

"Shut up." Derek grumbled, turning to look out the window.

 

 

"Lydia once told me my eyes are the colour of chocolate cake." Stiles mumbled.

 

 

"Whiskey." Derek corrected.

 

 

"Pardon?"

 

 

"Whiskey, they're the colour of whiskey." Derek coughed, still staring out of the window. He felt a long finger tap his shoulder, before turning slowly. He wasn't met with those eyes, instead Stiles' mouth on his. Derek almost jumped out of his seat. Stiles had kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted like a mixture of the soda he's been drinking and candy. He pulled away too soon for Derek's liking and surveyed the sour wolf with those big brown eyes, as if looking for approval. He opened his mouth and Derek silenced him, pulling him by that bloody red hoodie to him and crushing his lips against Stiles' once more. His arms wrapped around Stiles' waist lifting him up, so he was on his knees on the seat. Derek's hand slid down Stiles back squeezing his ass. Stiles bit down on Derek's lip before climbing into Derek's lap, feeling the arousal in his trousers brush against him.

 

 

"Why hello Derek." Stiles mumbled into the wolf's ear, sliding his hand down his chest and palming Derek's erection. Derek let out a primal growl and watched the lust darken those whiskey eyes. Stiles licked his lips and leant back down and kissed Derek, softer this time. He gently trailed kisses down Derek's jaw and neck to the soft spot between his neck and shoulder. Stiles pressed his lips to the spot, licking across the patch before biting down and leaving a mark. He knew Derek would heal before the others got back but then well, Stiles' would just have to leave a new mark. Stiles is not accountable for how much this made him happy.

 

Derek brought Stiles' mouth back up to meet his.

 

 

"SCOTT! You owe me twenty bucks." Isaac shouted from his position peering through the passenger window. Erica appeared seconds later by the bonnet, smirking.

 

 

"And me ten, I believe I said three weeks, you said a month. And by the fact I don't remember flipping out for the second time this month, I think I'm more in the right." She cocked an eyebrow tapped on the window. Stiles heard nothing but a curse from Scott's direction.

 

 

"Right. I'm not coming any closer. There are something’s I don't want to see my Alpha and my best friend doing." Scott added after a few moments.

 


End file.
